Gold
by rosewood2618
Summary: The Ministry of Magic's new War Reparations Counsel determines the amount galleons owed by the Malfoy family and does a fairly poor job of it.


Gold

At the trials of the Second Wizarding War it was determined that Lucius Malfoy was guilty of being a Death Eater. It was determined that Draco Malfoy was guilty of attempted assassination. It was determined that Narcissa Malfoy was to be awarded an Order of Merlin Second Class for saving Harry Potter's life.

For her brave and daring feat in the face of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a glowing, abet bumbling testimony, from Harry Potter himself, Narcissa was granted a certain amount of leeway in the sentencing of her husband and son. So, instead of life in Azkaban (like most Death Eaters) father and son were spared incarceration and instead put on a magical probation, they were not allowed to leave the country for three years, they had to attend mandatory Muggle Compassion Classes and, finally, fined a sum of money to later to be determined by the new War Reparations Counsel.

The funny thing about old pureblood money was the there was just so much of it, if it was managed well. And for the past nine generations the Malfoy's have managed their money exceptionally well. Now, not all of it was stashed in Gringotts Vaults- a horrible oversight by the Ministry Officials in charge of the War Reparations Counsel. So while the 17.9 million galleon fine made for startling headlines in The Daily Profit, the private Malfoy Account Books barely registered the loss. Sure, the liberal tossing of magically altered purses stuffed with galleons would not occur quite so often until the end of their fiscal year, but that does not mean that the Malfoy family was now destitute. Hardly.

There were still the accounts at Gringotts that were exclusively Narcissa's still listed under her maiden name and the trust for Draco left by his paternal grandparents (to only be accessed after he is married and those magically bound stipulations can not be broken, no matter what your Ministry clearance is).

Then there were the anonymous accounts in Switzerland where the goblins were even more gobblin-ish about money and the clients who deposit it. That is to say the more money a wizard has the less the goblins care who that wizard is and what they have chosen to do with their lives.

And the accounts in the Grand Caymans that were young enough so the paper work most likely had not yet reached the British Ministry. It was a shame how slow intercontinental paperwork traveled.

Then there were all of the Muggle stocks and bonds that his great-great-grandfather had originally dabbled in (creating a lasting and highly profitable hobby for Malfoy father and son teams).

Also, and not to be forgotten, there are the blind investments in multiple international companies that for tax purposes are kept out of country. And the markets in Asia have been particularly profitable recently.

Last, but not least, are the numerous precious metal and stone mines that the family has had majority ownership in for centuries that still produce adequate supplies in markets where price per ounce or karat are the highest they've been in two decades.

So on an overcast Monday morning seven months after the end of the Second Wizarding War the Malfoy family and four sour looking goblins escorted Jorden Gritts (Senior Vice President and Chief Galleon Procurer of the War Reparations Council) and seven members of the press to their vault deep beneath Gringotts. Flash bulbs from the cameras illuminated the stacks of galleons as they were weighed and wheeled away in wheelbarrows by the team of goblins. The reporters asked the family about the war and how it felt to be 17.9 million Galleons poorer. The family answered that the comfort of knowing that the money would help to rebuild the world they all love so dearly after it had come so close to being destroyed was worth more than any amount of gold.

EDIT: Change some spelling thanks to a reviewer (thanks!) I have to say I have always been more of a content gal and less of a grammar girl (school shouldn't wait until the seventh grade to teach me things) so if you find something let me know so I can fix it and make everyone happier.

AN: Funny enough Gold wasn't one of the colors from the prompts so I used an Artist's Choice. And the Malfoys make it through another war only mostly unscathed. Bully for them and their accountants.


End file.
